Rukia's Christmas wish
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Since Rukia has never celebrated Christmas, the Kurosakis have invited her to spend it with them. What are Rukia wishes exactly...and why is Ichigo looking so mad? What has Chappy got to do with everything? [ichiruki, hints of HitsuKarin]


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Summary: As Rukia has never celebrated Christmas before, the Kurosakis invite her to spend it with them. So…what's on Rukia's Christmas list? And why is Ichigo looking so mad, anyway[ichiruki, hints of HitsuKarin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Kurosaki household…_

"Christmas! Its all about food, games, laughter and kiss- the- daddy game!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled out dramatically, only to be thanked with a foot in the face, courtesy of Karin.

"Be quiet, you old man!" she yelled, before storming back to the dining table to help Yuzu as Isshin flew over to the portrait of Masaki.

"Oka- san, our dear daughter is bullying me again! How could you, Karin- chan?" Isshin bawled.

Karin sighed as a red vein popped on her head, while Yuzu giggled at the spectacle of a crying Isshin plastering himself on the portrait of Masaki.

"Ne, Karin- chan, maybe you should be more gentle with Oto- san…"

"No way that will happen, Yuzu. That perverted father of ours needs to be taught properly sometimes. Speaking of which, where is Ichi- nii and Rukia nee-san?"

"I think they went out to buy some more groceries, since we ran out of eggs and milk. But I think Ichi- nii was going to bring Rukia nee-san around to see the Christmas spirit, too!"

"What!? Masakiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Our boy has finally grown up! He is with a girl, the cute and interesting Kuchiki Rukia- chan! Maybe he will finally-"

Isshin was interrupted once more as a metal bowl collided with the back of his head, and he slumped to the floor, a nasty bump on his head. The metal bowl spun innocently, inches away from Isshin's head as he made whimpering sounds.

"BE QUIET ALREADY, YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Karakura Town_

"Take that!!!!!!!!" Kurosaki Ichigo yelled as he slashed downwards.

The Hollow let out a howl before dissipating into thin air, and the streets were soon quiet again.

Ichigo then turned his head to face the young boy, who was trembling in fear. "Oi, you okay?" the boy nodded his head, wiping tears from his face.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia shunpo- ed next to him, before bending down to look at the boy, then at Ichigo.

"You do it, or I do it?" Ichigo shrugged. Rukia raised her eyebrow; then gently explained to the boy that she was going to perform a ritual that would bring him some where safe. The boy listened attentively, then allowed Rukia to perform the ritual on him.

"Be at peace, little boy…" she whispered as he started to float away.

"Thank you, onii- chan, onee- san…"

Both Shinigamis were silent as the boy floated amongst the falling snow, then disappeared. Ichigo broke the silence with a loud groan.

"Damn, those Hollows have a lot of free time, don't they? Its Christmas, damn it! Why do I have to work overtime for it?"

"Hollows don't know what free time is, Ichigo. Just be thankful it's a Hollow and not a Menos Grande. Now _that _would be a lot more troublesome."

"Yeah, you've a point there. Anyway, can we go home now? Yuzu and Karin are going to be worried, speaking of which, you don't mind spending Christmas with us? I mean, since everyone is partying at Urahara's…"

Rukia smiled as she shook her head. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Your dad and sisters took the liberty of asking me anyway, so I can't possibly say no, can I?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I wonder how you manage to put up with a nutcase like him, though…is it because of Renji?"

Rukia laughed as she merged back with her gigai, who was waiting by the side of the street with Ichigo's body. "Partly…its also because the two third seats in my division, Kiyone- san and Sentarou- san, who are always competing for Ukitake- taichou's attention. Their antics are hilarious enough to make anyone laugh to death."

Ichigo laughed. "Well, it looks like they always fail, though."

The both of them then picked up the groceries, chattering happily as the white snow continued to fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Urahara's Shoten_

"So, Kurosaki and Rukia- san are spending Christmas at his house?" Ishida asked, once he saw that Renji and Orihime weren't around.

"That's right! Why didn't he ask me?? That jerk!" Ririn yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"But that's good, isn't it? Maybe he'll finally tell Rukia- chan how much he like her!" Matsumoto said cheerily.

"There you go poking your nose into the business of other people again…" Hitsugaya sighed.

"That's mean, taichou!" Matsumoto whined.

"Since when does Matsumoto not poke her nose into the business of other people?" Ikkaku asked. Yumichika nodded his agreement.

"No one asked for your opinion, Baldy. Or do I have to tattletale to Yachiru?" Matsumoto said, her voice low and dangerous.

Ikkaku choked on his sake. "Well…erm…that's…I'm sorry…"

"Now's that better…" Matsumoto smirked. Hitsugaya shook his head and sighed.

"Hopefully Kurosaki does confess…I had to ask Isshin- san to plant some mistletoes at some parts of the house…" Urahara said.

"Unless," Yoruichi said, "that fool is still as equally dense as ever."

"Or if Isshin- san does something that puts him out of commission again…" Urahara replied.

Everyone sweatdropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurosaki household_

"Your dad never fails to meet my expectations." Rukia said, gasping for air after laughing to hard. Ichigo scowled in reply.

"That old man… it never fails to amaze me how he still can live for so long after those kind of antics…"

Apparently, after Ichigo and Rukia had walked in through the main gate, Isshin decided to make his appearance by jumping off the roof of the Kurosaki clinic and landing in a crumpled heap after Ichigo had grabbed Rukia out of way.

"Ichi- nii! Rukia nee- san!" Yuzu called out happily.

"I'm home." Ichigo answered while Rukia gave the twins a smile.

"Sorry we took so long. We…met with some incident on the way home, then Kurosaki- san…" Rukia explained. Karin sighed.

"That old man's done it again… hope you didn't mind, Rukia nee-san. That old man is quite a handful of trouble…"

Rukia shook her head, smiling.

"Anyway, Karin, Yuzu, need our help?" Ichigo interrupted.

Yuzu nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep!"

"Then…let's get to work, shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurosaki household, few hours later…_

"Wow…Yuzu, your cooking skills have improved greatly…I'm stuffed…" Ichigo said.

"Arigatou, Ichi- nii!" Yuzu said happily. It was rare that Ichigo praised her cooking, and it made Yuzu happy.

"Of course! She is the daughter of Kuro-" Isshin was interrupted as Karin slammed an onigiri into his mouth, a red vein popping on her head. Isshin's face soon turned an interesting shade of blue.

"Oto- san! Karin- chan, you shouldn't do that!" Yuzu said. Rukia clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Ichigo watched the scene in front of him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Once Isshin had recovered, they then started on the "Kurosaki tradition", as Isshin termed it.

"Kurosaki tradition?" Rukia asked, a lost look on her face.

"That's a stupid name my dad came up with. Basically, its just that we write down a list of what we want on a piece of paper, then stuff it into these socks." Ichigo held up a sock to emphasize his point.

Rukia nodded in understanding. "But…where do I fit in? Its your tradition…"

"What are you talking about, my dear Rukia- chan? Of course you have a part in this! For you are our future daughter-in- law!! The wife of our-"

_Slam_

Isshin was once more sent flying towards the wall, this time courtesy of Ichigo, who hoped his face wasn't a bright head. Rukia too, was hoping for the same thing. Karin and Yuzu smiled. Truly, they didn't mind if Rukia ever became their sister- in- law…

"Let's get back to where we were…" Ichigo said.

Yuzu then passed out the pen and papers while the rest picked out the socks they wanted to use. They then sat in separate corners, all the while busy scribbling at the paper. Isshin only joined in very much later, his nose looking slightly crooked.

Ichigo looked up briefly, and he saw Rukia having a rather serious look on her face as she scribbled hard at the paper.

_-I wonder what she wished for? Ah, never mind, I'll check it out later…I forgot to tell her that one part of the tradition involves us going down at different hours of the night to see what the others wanted…- _

Once they had finished, they then stuffed it into the socks and hung it by Masaki's portrait. (Which was ironic, considering it was supposed to be hung by the fireplace. Maybe, they do love their mum very much. I do, too…XD)

"Well, I guess, it's time for bed…" Ichigo said, his eyes straying to wall, which read 11 pm. Everyone nodded their agreement, and cleared up the place before they retreated to bed.

As Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the kitchen after clearing the dishes, they were soon faced with odd looks from Yuzu, Karin and Isshin.

"Wha… what?" Ichigo said.

"Ichi- nii…look up…" Yuzu said.

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked up.

"There's only a mistletoe…" Rukia said.

"Yeah, its just a mi-" The full meaning of it suddenly hit him.

"Old man, what did you just do?"

Isshin crossed his arms over his chest in defense. "I did nothing! Absolutely nothing! But you know the drill, son! I'm proud of you-"

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF, HENTAI OYAJI!!" Ichigo roared as he threw Kon, who happened to be nearby, straight at Isshin.

"EYAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kon screamed out.

"Erm, Yuzu- chan, Karin- chan….may I know what's going on…?" Rukia asked.

"Well…Rukia nee-chan. Its tradition that any person, so long it's a male or female, walks under this mistletoe, will have to kiss the person who also happens to be under the mistletoe…"

Rukia's face turned red. "You're joking, right?" She said weakly. Karin and Yuzu shook their heads. Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"We'll make this quick." Ichigo said, not looking at her. Rukia nodded weakly.

Yuzu and Karin turned their heads away, deciding that they would give them some privacy and tend to their now unconscious father, who had been beaten up more than 3 times in a day.

(And we should too, so I won't talk anything about the kissing…XD)

Much later, as everyone retreated to bed, there were two people who couldn't every much forget the other's lips, all the while trying hard not to blush every time they thought about it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Urahara's Shoten_

"Think they've done it?" Yoruichi asked her lover, as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. Urahara shrugged.

"My bet is that they've done it…" Hitsugaya said, as he sipped at his tea.

"That's a first, Hitsugaya- kun. You never care about this kind of thing…especially if it is the Kurosakis…maybe its because of a certain Kurosaki…?" Urahara said, smirking.

Hisugaya choked on his tea. "What are you talking about? That Karin is nosiy, and she drags me around for some soccer practice almost everyday and its plain torture! Who doesn't know dribbling and stuff? And quit looking at me like that!"

"Ah, Hitsugaya- kun…we never _mentioned_ about Karin- chan, we only said a certain Kurosaki…we could have been talking about Yuzu- chan, you know?" Urahara said, all wide- eyed innocence.

"Well, well…what do we have here…?" Yoruichi smirked.

"Damn you…Urahara…" Hitsugaya growled.

(If you are wondering about the rest, they've been knocked out due to too much sake drinking, including Ishida.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurosaki household_

Ichigo folded Yuzu's paper, then slid it back carefully into the sock.

_-Next is…Rukia's…- _Memory of their kiss floated back to his mind, and he slapped himself to prevent any dirty thoughts.

As he slid out the piece of paper from the socks and prepared to face plenty of Chappy merchandise, he wondered if there was a possibility that she would ask for something else.

Opening the paper, he was surprised.

_-The first…reasonable enough…the second…jeez, I don't think Byakuya needs to take care, that guy is so damn fit, Renji…can't say anything…and geez, she doesn't have to worry everytime about me…and the last one is…WHAT THE HELL!?-_

"Who the hell can fulfill this kind of wish!? That idiot! When I said she was gonna be obsessed with rabbits, I didn't mean to this point!" Ichigo hissed loud enough only to be heard by himself.

As he stormed up to the bedroom quietly (go figure), he thought. _–Damn…I better find some way to fulfill it…-_

_-Damn Chappy, anyway…- _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rukia's Christmas list_

_My wishes for this year:_

_1) For a Chappy poster or any Chappy related item._

_2) For Byakuya nii-sama, Renji, Ishida, Inoue- san, Sado- kun and everyone else dear to me to be fine, happy and always in the best of health everyday._

_3) For lesser Hollows to come attacking, so Ichigo can get more rest._

_4) For Sode no Shirayuki to teach me more of her dances, so that I can protect the people I love._

_I hope my last wish won't sound stupid, but at least, in dreams…_

_Kuchiki's Rukia last wish…_

…

…

…

…

…

_5) To be rescued by a superhero Chappy._

_Thank you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: If you ask me, the last wish was really random…_

_Anyway, please read and review, thanks! And yes, I know Christmas is still a long way, but this story came up really suddenly… _


End file.
